Twilight FBI
by Iamsupernaturalobsessed
Summary: Bella gets herself into trouble. Then Edward finds her and turns her into a vampire, who then joins the FBI, ran by the Cullens. They spend their time as agents. And Bella and Edward soon fall in love. This story takes place at the beginning of twilight, all of the Cullens are the same as in the books. Rated M for lemons and violence, later on.
1. Chapter 1: Port Angles

A/N: I've updated this chapter at the end so I hope you enjoy! I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. Please review.

-Iamtwilightobsessed

* * *

It was dark, and cold. I couldn't see anything at all.

I kept running faster and faster. Until I hit something cold,

and hard. And then it was peaceful, and I felt like I was

flying. I heard a deafening crack, and my head hit the brick wall.

And then I felt cool strong hands roaming my body to see if I was

hurt.

And the hands stopped at my head, "Carlisle," he said, his voice was so beautiful. I thought I was dead. Until, there was a sharp pain in my leg. I tried to move but those same cool hands pushed me back gently.

"Stay still," was all he said. And another set of cool hands touched at my head, and I gave a loud scream, only to have yet another set of cool hands cover my mouth lightly.

"Shhhh, Bella. It's going to be okay." She soothed me, her voice was like wind chimes. And I realized how did she know my name? I started to panic, and I was scooped up into cool arms. The same ones that pushed me back down gently.

I was so confused. I heard voices, and then, I felt like flying again. Only this time if felt like I was stupidly sticking my head out of an airplane window. Then it suddenly stopped. I thought I was inside, it was warm, and I heard more voices. And then all I saw was black again.

* * *

Chapter 1: Port Angels

I was out with my friends Angela and Jessica, shopping in Port Angles. Which I honestly didn't like shopping very much.

It was a cool Friday night. And I was getting cold.

"Hey Jess, Angela, I'm gonna run back to the car and get my coat, it's a little chilly. Can I have the keys?" I said catching up to them.  
"Sure," Jessica said and tossed the keys to me.

"Thanks." I said, and when I turned to walk away she called back to me.

"Hey, Bella! Meet us at the restaurant!" she yelled back to me.

"Okay." I yelled back.

I ran to the car, (which was a few blocks away) and I saw someone leaning on the car door.

"Hey beautiful. I saw you at the dress shop, you're pretty." He said coming closer to me. I froze, and he moved in a little closer, only inches from my face.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, just as he grabbed my arm. I kneed him in the groin. I was backing away, only to have backed right into one of his friends.

"Grab her." He said, now on his side with his hands between his legs where I just kneed him. His friend lunged for me, and I leaped back and punched him in the nose, and ran towards Jessica and Angela. I turned down an alleyway only to be cornered by the two men. One came up to me and slapped me across the face and I fell into the other one. He pushed me off of him and I fell to the ground. The blow was so hard, that the wind was knocked out of me.

When I woke I was still in pain. I looked around, I was in a big room on a bed. And I looked next to me and saw a man in the chair next to me. I thought I was dreaming because he was so beautiful, he had bronze hair that lingered on his pale face, with golden eyes.

He saw the fright in my eyes "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said smiling. I calmed a little.

"Are you the one who saved me?" I asked him, still a little scared.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen. My family and I saved you."

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I said trying to sit up, but he gently pushed me back.

"It's okay, you're at my house in Forks." He assured me.

I heard a knock at the door, and in came another man that was also beautiful, he had short-cropped blonde hair, a pale face and golden eyes.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but please call me Carlisle. You lost a lot of blood and you have a broken leg." He said. And that's when I felt it.

My whole body felt like it was on fire and was burning me from the inside out.

I screamed, and Edward stood up at an inhuman speed.

"It's starting." Edward said.

"What's starting?" I screamed.

"We should take her to headquarters." Edward said to Carlisle, ignoring what I'd just said.

"You sure?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded.

"What is happening to me?" I asked through the screams.

"You were beaten up, and are changing right now." He said.

"Changing to what?" I asked.

Edward looked at Carlisle, and nodded. It was quiet for a while. I was getting angry. What had they done to me!

"Bella, you are changing into a . . ." he paused.

"What Edward, what am I changing into?" I yelled at him.

"A..A vampire."

I couldn't believe what he said. I had read about vampires before, and they didn't look like vampires. They didn't have fangs, none that I could see. I'd seen the Cullens' before in town, and they all looked beautiful and had pale skin and golden eyes. That was their only similarities.

I wonder what happened to Jessica and Angela? Oh, no! What about Charlie! What would he think, what did Jessica and Angela tell him?

I started to panic. Just then, another one of the Cullens' walked in. He had honey blonde hair and again like the rest, pale skin, golden eyes, and beautiful. He didn't say anything, just looked over at Edward. Then he looked at me. I flinched at his stare, then another one walked in. Geez! How many were there! I thought. She had short, brown, spiky hair, and of course just like the others. She was also shorter than the blonde one.

She walked or danced to my side. By then I had stopped screaming, but was still in pain. She leaned down and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, my name's Alice," she said smiling. "That's Jasper." She said pointing to the blonde one, who was still staring at me. He kindly siad "Hello" to me. Alice turned back to me and gave me a hug and said a quick bye, and left pulling Jasper with her. Carlisle kindly said his "goodnights" and left. With Just Edward left in the room.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward said, and he turned off the lamp. And I drifted into a deep sleep.

I was standing in the forest alone. And I knew something was wrong here, I felt it. Then I heard a growl, and all of a sudden it stopped. I was scard, I took a step back and cool arms were around my waist protectively. The arms spun me around to face him. I looked up and saw that it was Edward, he lean in and pressed his cool, hard lips to mine. I imeditely wanted more, I pushed myself into the kiss harder. He pulled my waist closer to his, and grinded himself on me. I pulled back in a gasp of pain, and I fell.

I woke with a start, Edward was no longer there. My heart started racing and I screamed in pain, and suddenly seven people came rushing in.

"The transfromation is almost complete." Alice said looking into the distence.

My heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was beating out of my chest. Then my heart suddenly stopped. The room was quiet.

I opened my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy everyone, but I am working on the next chapter. That's when the epic stuff happens. Again please review.

-Iamtwilightobsessed


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning

Chapter 2: New Beginning

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter, and sorry it's so short. Enjoy! Please review! I want to give a shout out to my Bestie Angel, love Ya!

-Iamtwilightobsessed

* * *

I opened my eyes, and it was bright, I was in a field. Just lying in the sun, and I saw something move in the bushes and a flash of light. And all of a sudden I was in a tree. I had no idea how I got up here. And I saw another light flash but it moved much faster than before, and the light just stopped. And I saw..Edward? How in the world did Edward Freaking Cullen know where I was?

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, all he did was move closer to me. And by then I was out of the tree, and standing right in front of him. I reached out and saw that my arm was also sparkling like a thousand tiny diamonds in my skin.

And I had forgotten I was a vampire and that anyone could find me, including Edward. He just wouldn't leave me alone! Everywhere I went I always found him around.

I haven't noticed how beautiful he really was until I saw him in the sun light. His skin was so beautiful, and the angle the sun was on him was perfect. I didn't know what he was doing until he leaned forward slowly. I've wanted to kiss him for months! So I leaned in much faster and captured his lips in mine, I took him by surprise. The kiss started out slow, he was holding me back. But I was stronger, I tackled him so he couldn't move out from under me.

Then I heard a very familiar booming laugh and I quickly stood up, brushing off my now dirty coat.

"I knew it! Hey Jaz pay up! I knew it would be like this!" Emmett laughed again. And Jasper appeared next to him, handing him 20 bucks.

And Alice appeared next to Jasper, with a huge smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah you were right." Edward said looking at Alice, who smiled wider.

"Hey guys! We got another call! We've got a serial killer in progress! Let's move!" Carlisle yelled appearing next to me and Edward.

We got to Seattle in about 2 min. or less, you never know when you are a vampire and you are running this fast.

We got to the crime scene, we flashed the cops our badges, and ducked under the police tape. And it wasn't like the crime scenes from like Criminal Minds or CSI. It was much real than that. Since I was a new vampire, there was no trace of blood, the other Cullens got there before me to investigate, and take pictures, and that stuff. Me and Edward were partners, so that was always fun.

"The victim's name was Andrea Barkley," the Officer said.

"How old was she?" I asked.

"Uh...17 years." he responded.

I stared blankly at the pictures Edward handed me, she was only a few months older than me. It was so sad, I was determined to find her killer. Andrea was one of my best friends name, back in Phoenix. She's probably like 30 now. Why would someone do this to a poor girl like her. I gave the pictures to Edward, I couldn't take this. Looking at her. I walked into the next room and caught a familiar scent.

"Sooo...did ya miss me Bells!" He boomed.

* * *

A/N: If anyone can guess who it is I will dedicate the next chapter to that person. Again please review. Love ya!

-Iamtwilightobsessed


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my good friend Mrs. Bella Winchester! Sorry this is short but its good. Enjoy, please review!

-Iamtwilightobsessed

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

"Sooo...did ya miss me Bells?" He boomed. I turned around fast, and yep you guessed it, Jacob Black was standing right in front of me. He was twirling a knife in his hand.

"What are you doing here." I said calmly, trying not to lose my temper! "Please tell me you didn't murder that poor girl?" he looked at me and just laughed.

"Oh her, she was a nobody. And besides how was I going to get your attention?" He smirked. I lunged for his throat, and he quickly dodged my lunge. Edward came in just then and had Jacob pined to the floor.

"Go get the car." he told me, and I zipped out of there as fast as I could and was on my to HQ, "Go get the car" was code for get Carlisle quickly. I made it to HQ right as Carlisle and Rosalie were leaving.

"Carlisle, wait!" I yelled as I was approaching the car. "Edward has a suspect in custody."

"Who?" he asked, and right as I was going to tell them, his fan club shows up.

"Hey, Bells!" Seth yelled from across the field. "How'ya doin?" he asked as he swung me in a big bear hug, he was the only werewolf that I know that would do that. Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all came out of the house.

"So I hear that Jacob killed again. And that Edward has got him in custody." He said with a huge smile.

"Yes, uh her name was Andrea Barkley, 17 years of age and..." I couldn't finish. I couldn't get that image out of my head, her laying on the ground all bloody, well in the pictures.

"One hell of a fighter." Edward finished my sentence for me. I gave him a "Thank you" look and turned around to find Emmett laughing his ass off, rolling on the ground the whole bit.

"Aaaaaawwwww, that's so cute!" He said still laughing, I was walking towards him, still laughing on the ground.

"What's so cute?" I said to him as I was getting closer and closer to him. He didn't notice I was right above him, he stopped laughing at once when he saw my deadly gaze. He stood up in a second, and his face was serious. I inched closer.

"Y-you finished e-each others s-sentences." He said terrified, I pined him to the ground. And before I could sink my teeth into his neck Edward pulled me off him, and set me on my feet. And Rosalie, and Jasper were protecting him, cause they new how pissed and angry I get when no one stops me. Which took me back to the time I woke up as a vampire...

(Beginning of Flashback)

I flashed my eyes open. Edward was standing in the other side of the room. I sat up too quickly and flew against the wall in defense. How did I get from there to over here? I wondered as I was looking from the bed I was laying on to the wall where I was still against. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. And I lunged tackling him to the ground and pinning his hands against his back, he winced in pain.

"What did you do to me?" I yelled, and my voice was like wind chimes. Edward was struggling under me, and I moved his hands further up his back. He winced again, but I ignored it.

"Just let me go and I will explain everything, please I won't hurt you." he said, and I loosened my grip, he spun around and just stared at me. If I didn't know better his mouth was hanging open. He looked me up and down, twice.

"Uh..." he stuttered, "Uh, you don't remember the conversation we had before you woke up?" he asked, looking me up and down again.

"Yes, I'm just wondering why you changed me." I said as he stepped closer and I stepped back. He had a confused look on his face.

"Because you would've died if I didn't change you. And I couldn't let you die." he still had that confused look on his face.

"Ookkaayy, then." I said a little scared that me might be a perv.

(End of flashback)

I almost killed Edward, and I almost killed Emmett.

"What did you do to Jacob after I left the crime scene?" I asked looking at Edward, noticing I didn't ask.

"Um, oh yes him." He looked a little guilty. "Um, I gagged him and tied him up and threw him in the trunk of my car." he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked away, smiling hugely as I held up his keys for him to see. And he checked his pocket where his keys were, and smiled at me, as he took off after me. I was a little faster than him, but he managed to tackle me. I rolled around to face him, and he leaned in and captured my lips in his slowly. We kissed for a while, then we both looked up at the sound of a girl screaming in pain. And dashed off to the sound, and found a man on top of the girl who was screaming.

Edward pushed his off the girl, and I rushed to the girl's side. She had a lot of injuries, she was almost dead. But Carlisle would have to look at her. I picked her up and started running towards the house.

"What's you're name?" I asked her she looked scared. "I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured her.

"Uh..Angel...Angel Barkley." and she passed out in my arms.

* * *

A/N:

A/N: Soooo, how did you like it? You will find out more about Angel Barkley! Please review!

-Iamtwilightobsessed


End file.
